


Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Series: Third Time's a Charm [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven is a lucky number, but the seven souls haven't had the best of luck making the world a better place. Maybe third time's a charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea - which you'll understand in a sec - but mostly I think this'll be about the seven souls before the barrier was created, their individual attempts tear it back down, and the after effects of their current incarnations. Told in kinda a 'story time' sort of way.

It had taken seven souls to create the barrier separating magic and man to protect everyone from the endless war. None survived the process.

 

It took seven souls to end the forcible separation. Six souls were lost.

 

It will take seven souls to make peace finally a reality. An all or nothing gambit.

 

 

 **Determination** bears the brunt of the work as always, their responsibility is the hardest to endure. The child ambassador must not settle for anything else but the perfect ending.

 **Bravery** stands up to the more insidious fears of both monster and man. They have to overcome the invisible barriers that we put before ourselves.

 **Patience** focuses on the importance of timing. Turing limitations into creative possibilities and resentments into challenges.

 **Justice** ’s duty is to do what is right always, even when it is not compassionate. Perhaps the saddest aspect of creating peace, but also the most rewarding.

 **Perseverance** teaches others to suffer through the bad to get to the good. Instant gratification denies the world of a sweeter reward.

 **Kindness** needs no reason, it simply is. This powerful force changes the world like a pebble disrupts the pond.

 **Integrity** shares the good and the bad equally. It is a leveling force that seeks to free people from corruption.

 

 

These souls have a lot of work cut out for them, but they won’t be alone. They can’t give up just yet. This is the future of humans and monsters.


End file.
